tattooed
by CM-bitches
Summary: the team chase a unsub who leaves his mark on his victims
1. Chapter 1

**Tattooed**

**Chapter 1**

JJ walked down the corridor, her heels making a clicking sound as she walked down the silent corridor towards Garcia's lair. It was a Sunday and supposed to be the team's day off but Garcia had called them in on an emergency. The rest of the team sat waiting at the round table where Garcia was supposed to meet them but never showed up. JJ knocked on the lair door expecting Garcia to call out but she didn't hear her instead she heard a very familiar sound which made her smile!

"Garcia... Garcia... Penelope?" JJ called trying to catch the attention of their technical analyst.

"so toniiiight take me to the other siiide, sparks fly like the fourth of julyyyy, just take me to the other siiiide-" Garcia sang as JJ stood laughing at her singing along to her new music obsession.

"Garcia." JJ said one last time tapping her on the shoulder.

"WHAT...I? JJ you scared me don't do that!" Garcia screamed as she jumped out of her chair her earphones falling onto the floor.

"I tried calling but you couldn't hear me. Jason Derulo?" JJ asked as she tried to control her laughter!

"I can't help it he's so talented and... what did you want anyway I'm trying to work?" Garcia replied pretending to type on her keyboard.

"Looks like very important work!" JJ teased, "you called us in, the rest of the team are waiting in the conference room we've been waiting for you for an hour, what was so important."

"What?... oh I'm sorry I didn't... Jason... I forgot and I don't know why you've been called in hotch told me to call you guys he's been in his office all weekend!" Garcia replied as they both left the lair and headed towards the conference room.

"Nice of you to join us baby girl do sit down!" Morgan teased as the two BAU ladies walked in.

"I... isn't there a case you're supposed to be working on!" Garcia replied trying to recover herself.

"We'd be working on it if you presented it to us" Morgan teased as Garcia grabbed the remote from in front of hotch flicking the first slide on, none of the team were expecting what they saw!

"I'll be taking over for today hotch said as he stood up and regained control of the remote from Garcia."

"What are all them people up there for hotch are they all our victims?" Prentiss said as the team stared at the screen.

"Afraid so!" hotch replied

"Well victimology not going to get us anywhere the victims are all over the place 10 year old female, 32 year old male! What else we got to worth with Aaron?" Rossi asked as he tried to take in the information on the board.

"Not much, he kills everyday all over the state...-"hotch started before he was interrupted by Reid.

"That excludes geographical profile as well then!" Reid imputed.

"Ye... they all received various stab wounds to the chest and neck and... carvings!" hotch told the team not sure how to work the unsubs strange M.O.

"Carvings?" Prentiss questioned

"they all have 3...knife marks one on the left forearm that appears to be in the shape of a skull, it looks to have writing around it but we can't make out what it says, there's also one on the victims left wrist in the shape of a cross and finally one on their left hand but he can't make out what that is yet we have people looking into it." Hotch told the team as they listened to him describe the details of the crime.

"Tattoo's" Garcia imputed as the team turned around to look at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Garcia's right!" Hotch said as he gathered his things to leave for the jet! "Everybody get your go bag, were going to Miami, wheels up in 30! You too Garcia we need you close on this case"

"Up top baby girl!" Morgan laughed as he put his hand up to Garcia!

"This baby girl got brains!" She replied as her and Morgan followed hotch and the rest of the team out!

"Why are we going to Miami if he kills all over the state?" Rossi asked as the jet took off.

"The last three murders were in Miami it's the first time he's targeted the same place multiple times, there's got to be some significance there." Reid replied as he finished reading the case file, the rest of the team stared at him in awe as they turned over the first page, of 5! The team had always been jealous of Reid's reading ability with an IQ of 187 and eidetic memory how could they not be!

"Ye I was gonna say what the kid said!" Rossi said jokingly as he closed his case file and put it on the table.

"Ok so when we get there Prentiss and JJ you go and interview the families, Morgan an Rossi go to the latest crime scene at the park-" hotch began before he was interrupted by the familiar sound of his mobile phone, it was a recording of his 10 year old son saying 'you've got a message daddy' it was hard for the team to be with family due to the amount of travelling they did but this was Hotch's way of staying close to his son. "Ok change that Morgan and Rossi you go to the new crime scene on Rigment Street, a 7 year old girl and her father." Hotch said putting his phone on the table but keeping his head down.

"He's doing doubles now?" JJ said as the whole team shared a sigh.

"Afraid so, anyway carrying on... Erm... Oh ye so Morgan and Rossi you go to the crime scene, Garcia and Reid you're coming to the police station with me. Reid I want you to get to work on mapping out where he's killed maybe there's some sort of pattern there an Garcia I just want you to get your system set up!" Hotch ordered the team as the jet descended for landing.

"Ok so it looks like dad and daughter were walking back from a game of football in the park!" Morgan said as him and Rossi bent down to examine the father's body.

"Looks like he took dad out first with a hit over the head." Rossi said as he pointed to the victims head injury!

"But how did he stop the girl running away only a few feet away is a main road?" Morgan asked getting up to walk over to where the dozens of cars where driving past not even acknowledging what had happened there.

"If you move I kill you then daddy!" Rossi replied role playing his version of events by holding his hands up to look like a gun in Morgan's direction!

"Do they have the 'tattoos'?" Morgan asked not sure how to phrase the sentence!

"Yep... He's consistent!" Rossi replied.

"Let's get back to hotch." Morgan suggested as he walked back towards Rossi.

"Get anything from the crime scene?" Hotch asked as the two agents joined the rest of the team in a small room with a table only just big enough to fit them round!

"He takes the victims out with a blow to the head and in this case he took the father out first then scared the daughter with a threat or maybe a gun!" Rossi replied as the two agents sat down, Morgan sat next to Garcia of course!

"They had you working had baby girl?" Morgan asked

"No," Garcia replied engrossed on her laptop screen!

"No? That was a simple answer don't tell me someone's more important than your baby boy?" Morgan questioned looking over to see what had Garcia attention so strongly! "Whoa wait pause it there baby girl!"

"What up brown sugar he got more ladies round him than you?" Garcia teased as she pause the Jason Derulo interview she was watching!

"Hilarious baby girl! Now zoom him on his right arm." Morgan requested! "Ok right there, look at his tattoo!"

"It's the same as the... Carving... Things on the victims!" Garcia said as the team listened in to what the two agents has discovered!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Hi, Mrs. Wesley?" JJ asked as a small woman with long ginger hair opened the door of their third to last victim.

"Hello, yes that's me... is this about...? Elizabeth?" the woman asked slowly bringing herself to say the name of her recently deceased daughter.

"I'm afraid so... I'm agent Jareau and this is my college agent Prentiss, may we come in? we have some questions about your daughter." JJ explained as the two agents stood in the doorway there badges unfolded

"Yes of course." The woman replied as Prentiss' phone started ringing.

"It's hotch," Prentiss said looking at JJ, "I'm sorry Mrs. Wesley I have to take this." Prentiss stayed in the hallway whilst JJ and Mrs. Wesley went into the dining room

"Prentiss." she said holding her phone up to her ear.

"_Jason Derulo!" Hotch replied_

"What?" Prentiss said confused by Hotch's lack of explanation

"_The 'tattoos' on the victims there the same ones Jason Derulo has, I've sent a picture to your phone." Hotch replied realising he maybe should have explained that first._

"As in Jason Derulo the singer, Garcia's new obsession?" Prentiss asked

"_That's the one, see if our victims have anything to do with him, maybe you should check the victims bedroom first see if there's any posters or anything." Hotch explained to Emily_

"Ok hotch I'm going up now." Prentiss replied as she began to climb the stairs.

"_Keep me on the line." Hotch said as the listened to the sound of Prentiss' breathe while she climbed the stairs._

"Ok I'm here and your right hotch the room is filled with pictures and posters of him... oh I got something here there's a concert ticked pinned to the memory board, must have been a special concert... it's one of his." Prentiss started, "it's the only thing on the memory board, special day, maybe something happened then?"

"_Ok good work Emily, go finish interviewing the family then get back here." Hotch ordered before he hung up the phone. _Emily put her phone back in her pocket and walked back downstairs.

"Hi Mrs. Wesley, your daughter likes the singer Jason Derulo?" Prentiss enquired as she joined JJ and the grieving mother in the living area.

"Yes she's a huge fan!" her mother smiled, memories of her daughter turning up the radio in the car when her favourite singer came on and singing along at the top of her voice. "She went to see him in concert 3 days before she was..."

"She went to his concert." JJ repeated a little confused as to why Prentiss was asking about a singer.

"Yes, he's been doing a state tour, playing a concert in a state a night, the concert Elizabeth went to see was the last one for this tour, he finished it in his hometown Miami." The woman replied. Prentiss thanked Mrs. Wesley and the two agents got up and walked out.

"Well let you know if we get any new information." JJ said to the woman as they walked out the door. The two agents walked down the path and into their SUV, they sat there for a while as Prentiss explained to JJ what hotch had told her over the phone. After she finished explaining she picked up her mobile and called there unit chief.

"_Agent Hotchner speaking." Hotch said down the phone._

"The unsubs following Jason Derulo around!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What?" hotch replied to JJ firm statement, "you know what, never mind. You and Prentiss get back to the PD and well go over what you've found, Reid's just finished plotting the murders on his map so we'll see if he's found anything!"

"Ok hotch!" the girls replied in sync.

"Oh and JJ... there's been another body!" hotch told them quickly before they hung up, they could hear him sigh after he told them and they knew that could only mean one thing... it was a child! His son jack was ten and as of last year a big brother to hotch and Beth's beautiful daughter, Hayley, named after his first love!

"Ok hotch got it well be there soon." Prentiss replied as she started the engine.

"Rossi and Morgan are at the coroner's office but they should be back the by the time your here." Hotch told them before he hung up his cell. JJ and Prentiss pulled out of the close and headed towards the PD, the car in complete silence as they both thought about the case, they had 54 victims and where nowhere near finding him, all they knew was he was now stopped in Miami and had some sort of connection to Jason Derulo.

"another victim!" Morgan sighed as him and Rossi walked round victim number 34s body examining it to see if anything had changed, Morgan continued, "when is this guy gonna give it a rest I mean come on man!"

"Tell me about it; let's see if he changed anything, after 54 victims you'd think he'd start to get sloppy. Killing everyday must be tiring!" Rossi said as they lifted up the white sheet laid over the victims so they could examine the body closer to see if it was their guy. "Well that's new!" Rossi shared as him and Morgan looked at his latest tattoo.

"J.S Morgan read he signed the body?" Morgan asked, trying to work out what made him change after 54 victims.

"I don't think so, our guy's good he killed 54 people without getting caught he wouldn't be that stupid now." Rossi replied as he looked over to Morgan who was just staring at the body, he'd worked at the BAU for 8 years but they'd never seen anything like this before.

"Anyway we should get back to hotch." Morgan suggested as he took his eyes off the body and focused on getting out of the morgue it was starting to creep him out.

"Your right kid!" Rossi said, not like he had a choice Morgan was already out the door. "What's up with you kid?" Rossi asked as he detected there was something off about his partner.

"What do you mean?" Morgan replied stopping in the doorway, shocked by Rossi's sudden question.

"Answering and question with a question! That's not a good sign," Rossi joked.

"Seriously though Rossi this isn't the thing first on my mind now!" Morgan replied his light tone from before turning more serious, Rossi realised the changed and said no more. Morgan had never been one to open up to people, hotch said he had problems trusting people but Rossi didn't know what to think of it all, everyone deals with things differently.

"Anything new?" hotch asked Rossi and Morgan as they walked towards the table.

"She has the letters J.S... carved into her chest." Morgan replied as the two agents sat down with Garcia, Reid and hotch.

"Any idea what it means?" hotch asked hoping they had a new lead instead of more tattoos.

"Afraid not!" Rossi replied.

"Ok... Reid did you get anything from your map?" hotch asked turning to face the young agent.

"Only that he goes state by state in order, always visiting a bordering state next... not much help!" Reid replied turning round to look at his map, as he finished JJ and Prentiss walked in.

"What did you get from the family?" Rossi asked as they sat down with the rest of the team.

"We think he's following Jason Derulo around." Prentiss told the rest of the team.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" Reid enquired

"Mrs. Wesley said that Jason Derulo has been doing a state to state tour, playing concerts every night, each night in a different state, he finished his tour in Miami 3 days ago." Prentiss notified the team

"3 days ago, that when he started sticking to Miami." Garcia commented trying to input in the profilers talk.

"And Elizabeth Wesley was at that concert and had meet and greets!" JJ added.

"Is Jason Derulo our unsub?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"who is Jason Derulo?" Reid asked as Garcia began typing on her keyboard to bring up the relevant information, Reid may be the smartest person in the room but when it came to celebrities, who weren't scientist, politicians or classical singers Reid didn't have a clue.

"Recognise him now?" Garcia asked turning round her computer screen to show Reid a picture of the singer, Reid shook his head so Garcia started typing again, "he was born in Miami on the 21st of September 1989 and began singing at a young age, when he was 16 he started writing for big starts such as and Sean Kingston... erm" Garcia stalled as she skimmed her computer screen for relevant information, "in 2009 he debuted his first single whatcha say, he is now a major international star performing in over 130 different countries!"

"Then I don't think it's him!" Reid concluded, "It takes time to play one concert never mind 50, first he has to do sound checks, health checks, meet and greets, the concert, after party and then moving on to the next concert, he wouldn't have any time!"

"Reid's right!" hotch said as they all opened there case file to have another look.

"Maybe a crazed fan?" Rossi suggested pulling a strange face as he often did when the team had their discussions.

"But a crazed fan wouldn't want to upset their idol!" Morgan imputed.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked

"well the bodies are local and open where people can see them, this killers trying to make a point against Jason Derulo, he left them out so he'd know about it and I don't think dead bodies make a singer very pleased especially when he finds out they have something to with him! If it was a fan then the bodies would be hidden so they can complete their goal without upsetting him." Morgan explained, the team continued their discussion until they all came to an agreement considering the information.

"Ok I think it's time to give the profile." Hotch announced to the detectives and his team, "you ready Morgan?"

"Erm ye... I'm coming now... gotta go see you when I get back!" Morgan said hanging up his phone.

"Who was that baby boy?" Garcia asked

"Erm no one!" Morgan replied

"It can have been no one!" Garcia laughed

"Ye it was just me... erm... mom!" Morgan replied turning round to walk away from Garcia.

"Morgan!" Garcia shouted sympathetically realising something was off, "I'm no profiler but even I know something's wrong, what up?"

"You know I love and respect you-"Morgan began

"Of course I do!" Garcia interrupted smiling at his touching token of affection.

"So you know I don't ask you this often but please just leave it!" Morgan pleaded

"But brown sugar!" Garcia shouted as he started to walk away, into the main boardroom where the rest of the team were waiting to start the profile.

"didn't hotch tell you to do something?" Morgan snapped, walking away leaving Garcia who had tears in her eyes, Morgan and Garcia had never been attracted to each other but they had a strong relationship and it hurt when they fought.

"The man were looking for has some sort of endeavour again the pop singer Jason Derulo." Hotch began as the police department and detectives stood with their notebooks out ready to take notes.

"He has money or comes from a family that does, he travelled 50 states in 50 days and that costs alot of money and time, which is why we've come to the conclusion he is currently unemployed." Prentiss added

"You might want to look for people with links to Jason Derulo, maybe employees he's fired excreta!" Rossi imputed, as Garcia came running in!

"I found it!" Garcia shouted as the team turned their heads to face her direction.

"Ok ill go with Garcia you carry on with the profile!" hotch told the rest of the team as he left with Garcia. they both sat down as her computer as she sowed hotch what she had found

"Hello this is Jason Derulo!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hi, Mr. Derulo, this is agent Aaron Hotchner unit chief for the FBI's behavioural analysis unit." Hotch said in his 'professional' voice, they'd never had to call up a major star, they'd questioned a singer called Dante a few years ago but he was nowhere near this famous, hotch didn't quite know what to say.

"Call me Jason! Is there something I can help you with?" Jason asked his voice starting to tremble as he heard hitch say he was from the FBI.

"Jason, I assume you've been watching the news lately?" hotch asked as Garcia stood next to him smiling, slightly star struck by the voice of her new idol!

"Ye, are you working on the recent murders? I heard about them, it's awful!" Jason replied his tone turning more sympathetic then before!

"Yes, that's why we called, we think they may have something to do with you!" hotch stated.

"Whoa man, I didn't murder anyone if that's what you're implying!" Jason replied slightly scared by Hotch's statement.

"No of course not, my apologies, let me rephrase that, we think the unsub is connected to you." Hotch said Garcia laughing in the background like a little kid!

"Unsub?" Jason questioned, unsure about Hotch's vocabulary

"Sorry, it means unknown subject, the killer." Hotch told him just as a 'bing' came from Garcia's laptop, "what was that Garcia?"

"Erm, I'm not sure hotch I'll have a look." Garcia replied

"I'm sorry what?" Jason asked

"Oh nothing I was just talking to my college, may I ask you a few questions?" hotch asked as Garcia investigated what the 'bing' was.

"Ye sure, anything to help you and hopefully help the families!" Jason replied

"You said you've been watching the news so I assume you've seen some of the victim's pictures? We can send you an email of them if you like?" hotch asked as he looked over to see how Garcia was doing.

"Erm could you email me them, I've listened to the news but I haven't really had time to watch it!" Jason replied, he read out his email and Garcia stopped what he was doing to send Jason the pictures then she immediately continued.

"Did you get them?" hotch asked as his phone buzzed, he ignored it they had more important stuff to do.

"Ye I got them, I recognise the majority of them from my concerts I think and a few of them from the meet and greets, I know I've definitely seen the last few, I met them in the street." Jason replied scanning through the pictures.

"So it's probable that you've met them all then?" Hotch asked

"I suppose so." Jason replied not quite sure what it had to do with the case

"I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't necessary, but would you mind coming down to the station so we can ask you some questions?" hotch asked

"I know what it was!" Garcia shouted.

"Excuse me?" Jason questioned slightly confused by Garcia's outburst

"I'm sorry that was my college, again!" hotch said his tone turning slightly humoured, "would you please hold for a second?" hotch asked the star, as we put the phone down on the table so he could listen to what Garcia had to say.

"The writing around the skull 'tattoo' it says future history?" Garcia told her team leader

"Any idea what that mean?" hotch asked, Garcia shook her head, "maybe it's his way of taunting us? Saying were never gonna catch him, he's always gonna be part of future history?" hotch suggested

"Erm agent Hotchner." Jason shouted down the phone trying to get the agents attention.

"yes." Hotch replied picking up the phone from the table

"Did you say future history?" Jason asked just to confirm

"yes." Hotch answered

"It's the name of one of my albums!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ok thank you Mr. Derulo we'll speak when you come in later!" hotch replied as he hung up the phone.

"so he's letting us know that it has something to do with Jason, Jason tattoo had future history written round it like the victims, he is literally making the victims into the object of his rage but how long is it before he goes after who his victims represent!" hotch profiled to himself.

"Erm... yes!" Garcia replied thinking hotch was talking to her, she was there technical analysis and had no profiler training so when they went off in there profiler talk, which the agents often did, she didn't have a clue what they were talking about! As Garcia finished talking there was a knock at the door, JJ came in, and they could tell by her facial expression it wasn't good news!

"Another body?" hotch asked bracing himself for the worst.

"Yes!" JJ replied but hotch could tell there was something more JJ hadn't told him yet.

"What is it?" he asked

"It's a family in their home, he broke in last night and killed them all, he killed a 3 year old hotch!" JJ told her boss as tears started forming in her eyes, she stayed professional and held them back, a skill she'd learnt as there communications liaison which also came in use as a profiler.

"He's escalating and fast, this can't be good!" hotch said as he followed JJ out the room to join the rest of the team.

"Why a three year old?" JJ said to herself.

"I think this is bigger than we realise!" Rossi commented as JJ and hotch rejoined the team.

"Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, you go to the latest crime, don't let forensics or anyone get anywhere near the scene until you've been there we need to see it how he left it, take pictures of everything no matter their relevance we need to get ahead of this guy, he's felt the rush of family annihilation he's not gonna stop now. Once you get there ring me" Hotch said as the room fell silent all the agents bowing their heads as they realised the full impact of the latest victims have had, "Garcia search everyone with the initials J.S. that have any sort of relation to Jason, employees, reporters, we can't rule anyone out! You go with Garcia JJ and Reid, you and I are going to read through the victims case files as see if we can come up with anything new from them!" the team dismissed and went off to do their assignments.

"Morgan you ready?" Prentiss asked as he hung up his phone

"Erm... ye I am now!" he replied sliding his mobile back into his pocket

"Anything to do with the case?" Prentiss asked Morgan just shook his head, "ph who was it?" Prentiss asked becoming curious

"Just... erm... a sale call, come on let's go!" Morgan said trying to divert from Prentiss' conversation, he'd been off the whole time he'd been on the case but no one knew why, he kept to himself.

"Are you two ready, come on?" Rossi shouted from the SUV as the two agents walked out of the PD

Hotch and Reid had been going through the victim files for half an hour and still had nothing, despite Reid's super reading powers they still hadn't gone through half of the victims!

"were not getting anywhere here, no victimology, there too spread out look, carol Duarte, she was a 62 year old caterer on her way to visit her grandchildren when she was killed and then the victimology completely changes to a 15 year old walking her dog, Mel hicks, the two people had never met each other in there lives and lived at opposite sides of the country!"

"Wait you said she was walking her dog?" Reid asked, hotch nodded in return, "look where she was found, would you walk a dog there?" Reid suggested, just as he was getting onto something Hotch's phone rang, he answered it and held it up to his ear.

"Hold on Morgan, I'll put you on speaker!" hotch said down the phone as he placed it on the table so his college could hear what Morgan had to say.

"We've just walked in hotch, and Jason's song the other side is playing on repeat, this is defiantly about him if we didn't already know it!" Morgan told hotch.

"Ok, where are the bodies?" hotch asked as Reid sat in silence taking in the information, he'd read about that song when Garcia was reading an interview.

"Erm there all in the living room on the floor!" Morgan replied as Rossi and Prentiss went upstairs to see if there was anything else up there.

"Morgan can you send me a picture of the way the bodies are laid out from above them?" Reid asked in a very familiar tone, he had an idea which wasn't a very unusual thing for Reid; he often came up with the case solving idea when they had nothing.

"Whoa, you see that kid?" Morgan replied as he stared at the bodies on the floor, Reid may be onto something.

"Ye it's a heart!" Reid replied as he passed his phone to hotch so he could see, "the song, the other side, it's about going from the friend zone to a relationship, I think this is about love!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"or ex lover!" reid continued, "ye... ye... think about it we profiled that a fan wouldn't want to unpet him so would hide it leading us to come to the conclusion it was a enemy so a lover would have that stronger connection!"

"ye but if was an ex lover depending on how the relationship ended she may have turned into a enemy!" hotch replied in contrast to what reid had just said.

"so our profiles correct!" reid joked, as usual no one laughed, despite reid being a genius he was good at popular affairs or everyday things, like jokes!

"ye but that doesn't help us figure out who our unsub is!" hotch stated bringing the profilers back to nothing.

"hotch... hotch... you still there?" morgan shoulted, the phone vibrated on the table as the agent shouted, which made reid jump, there conversation had distracted reid and hotch and they both completely forgot.

"ye were here morgan what you got?" hotch said trying to recover himself from the shock.

"were in the girls bedroom and she has lots of posters of Jason Derulo in her room-" morgan began

"deffinetly our guy then, ok thanks morgan!" hotch interrupted

"hotch wait..."morgan shouted waiting for a response to see weather hotch had hung up or not!

"what?" he replied

"theres one poster on her wall thats quite interesting, its a picture of Jason and his girlfriend... Jordan sparks!" morgan told reid and hotch

"J.S!" reid commented.

"this whole time hes been giving us clues, the tattooes, the J.D, the J.S and the heart layout !" hotch literated, he continued, "ok morgan get rossi and Prentiss and come back to the station, me and reid will start digging with Garcia!"

"you got a shovel!" morgan joked before he hung up the phone. After morgan had left hotch and reid went to find Garcia in the conference room, the only place with internet connection!

"Garcia we need you!" hotch said as him and reid stormed into the room and obviously Garcia wasn't expecting them, she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest like some kind of warrior! She screamed as the two agents stood in the doorway a smile spreading across both there faces.

"ahh... don't do that!" she told hotch and reid as she pulled back her chair and sat down., "what do you need?"

"i need you to bring up a list of Jordan sparks ex-boyfrend or husbands!" hotch asked, "they do have a database for that right?"

"ye its called twitter!" Garcia joked

"twitter?" reid asked

"so young, so clueless!" Garcia joked as she adn hotch stared at him.

"ok so ex boyfriends i have 5 names, Miguel jones, Jeffery Vasquez, Raymond owens, William MCclean and david Bradley!" Garcia read from her computer screen and hotch and reid hovered behind her.

"any of them unemployed?" hotch asked

"yes two of them, david Bradley and Raymond owens!" garica replied turning to face them, hotch just sighed.

"what are there spending habits like?" reid asked

"erm david Bradley spends alot and has it to spend if you get my drift and Raymond ownes is currently bankrupt!" Garcia replied still typing on her laptop

"so david Bradley is our unsub?" reid asked

"pump ya breaks young and wise doctor reid, no hes not because he relocated to Australia!" Garcia replied turning round on her chair to face the two profilers! Hotch and reid just sighed and the three agents stayed in silence for a few minutes.

"what about a one way love?" reid asked

"ok your gonna ave to be a bit more specific, pretty boy, were not all profiler genious' like you! Momma needs more info!" Garcia said to reid.

"oh ye sorry forgot you don't have 3 PHD'S!" reid replied, they bothed looked at him as his attempt to make a joke failed! "look for reports filled by Jordan, flashers, fans that pay too much attemtion! He may have just thought he was in a relationship with Jordan, that would have made the pain of 'losing ' her to Jason stronger, he escalated to a family how ling is it before he goes after his true target!" reid continued using the term losing lightly

"ok... ok im looking... im looking!" Garcia said as she began to work her magic!,

"got him?" hotch asked leaning in closer to see garcias screen better!

"james stamm!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"whats his address Garcia?" hotch asked as he grabbed his keys and coat jacket from the chair ready to go as soon as Garcia gave him the address!

"his parents recently died and their house was left to him but he also has his own house!" Garcia told hotch turning around to face them, "1390 mandan road and 119 ward road, theres opposite ends of the city, morgan, Prentiss and rossi are closer to Mandan road and you guys are obviously closer to ward road because you know you must be closer to here if- sorry im nervous its a big case and..." Garcia turned round to see that hotch and reid were already halfway across the Miami PD bull pen!

"ring morgan!" hotch souted as him and reid walked out. Reid laughing like a little kid!

"of course Garcia must do it, thats all garcias good for!" she said to herself as she dialled morgans number slightly offended by hotch and reids swift exit. Garcia held the phone to her ear waiting for morgan to pick up but he didn't, she hung up and dialled the number again, maybe she had typed it it wrong, it went to answerphone and Garcia started to get worried, the last time she hadn't been able to get hold of morgan when was when he drove a bomb out of the city to save everyone, he was nearly blown up so Garcia could only think the worse! "come on baby boy... come on... pick up!" Garcia said to herself her voice starting to shake!

"hey tis is FBI agent Derek morgan leave a message!" morgans voicemail sounded out, no luck again! Garcia decided to try rossi instead maybe morgans phone was switched off. Garcias breathing straed to get heavier and her pulse was racing when she her rossi'd voice on the other line she leaned back in her chair and let out a big sigh!

"wow your more excited to hear me than any of my ex wifes were!" rossi joked, Garcia could hear Prentiss laughing in the background, which must have been a good sign!

"where's morgan, why didn't he pick up?" Garcia asked the worry in her voice evident.

"he's already on the phone!" rossi replied sounding confused.

"but he's ok? You see i could get hold of him and i was worried because last time he didn't answer there was the bomb and what if this time!" Garcia souted her voice gradually getting faster as the sentace progressed.

"well hes alive and breathing!" rossi replied

"who is he talking to?" Garcia asked

"don't know he wouldn't say!" rossi replied

"but isn't being secretive a sign of something, i mean its got to be a sign!" Garcia replied plaing with the buttons on her bright pink cardigan to try and distract herself, it wasn't working!

"Garcia he's fine, stop worrying!" rossi told her reassuringly, "what did you call for anyway?" Garcia gave them the address and told them to ring hotch when they cleared the building and the agents hung up.

When they got there morgan when round the back wile rossi and Prentiss stayed round the front, rossi and Prentiss nodded at each other and Prentiss opened the door, to their suprise it was open, morgan wasn't so lucky but he kicked it in anyway it wasn't such a problem for him, the searched the bottom floor looking in every closet and behind all the door shouting clear if there was no one there, they then went to the top second floor and cleared that also, he wasn't there! Morgan took his phone out of his pocket and dialled hotch's number.

"hotch he's not here we've cleared the house!" morgan told him as they walked back towards there SUV.

"we've just got here, were going in now!" hotch replied, he put the phone in his pocket but kept morgan on the line, "ok reid you go round the back and ill stay round front, when you go in be vigilant morgan and the crew just cleared that house so theres a good change he's here!" hotch and reid cleared that house also but when they went into the living room they knew this is where he had been living and working!

"wow, he did alot of planning!" reid said looking around the walls all of them clovered in posters and maps, right at the center of the room was a calander, "look at this hotch, ther's pictures of the victims on all the days, its his plan, who he kills next!"

"he's not here so he must be out killing, do you recognise the person on todays date?" hotch asked reid walking over to join him!

"ye... Jason Derulo!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"He's going after the true object of his rage!" Reid said as hotch took his cell out of his pocket to ring Garcia number. He dialled the number and once she answered he asked for Jason's address.

"Why what's happened, is he in danger, is he there?" Garcia asked as hotch made his request. Hotch explained the situation and Garcia told them Jason's number which was not easy to find even for Garcia who had a very good skill when it came to snooping! Garcia hung up and hotch and Reid went to the SUV.

"Hey this is Morgan?" Morgan said down the phone, "you got that son of a bitch?"

"Afraid not!" hotch replied as he started the car engine.

"Hold on ill put you on speaker!" Morgan replied

"What not gonna tell s to behave like you do with Garcia!" Reid shouted, hotch explain to Morgan what they found and told him to meet them at Jason's house! When hotch and Reid pulled up Morgan and Reid where already there they'd already decided to pack on the next street and walk round as they wanted to do a quiet soft approach, they figured if he hears them he may kill Jason sooner. Whatever he had planned these other victims were just test runs, confidence builders, he was just building up to the real thing.

"Ok... be as quiet as possible! No kicking down doors!" hotch whispered Turning round to look at Morgan, "if they don't open, pick the locks!"

"Have you just told us to pick the locks of an international singer?" Prentiss asked smiling with the rest of the team.

"No!" hotch said sarcastically smiling as he did.

"Ye you did, you just-"Reid said before he cut himself off due to all the stares and smirks from the rest of the team.

"ok Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss you go round the back, Reid your with me, remember keep it quiet!" hotch told the team, JJ and Garcia had said she'd stay back at the PD and gather there things up they wanted to get back to DC as soon as possible or at least Morgan did!

The team entered the house in silence clearing every room as they did, when they got to the living room they saw Jason, he was sat on the sofa watching TV, hotch was about to say something when he heard footsteps, he looked round to see if it was the other agents but it wasn't it was the unsub, closely followed by Morgan! Morgan was about to grab the unsub but hotch gave him the signal not to! They figured out how to arrest him by using sign language, a skill the team had decided to learn for situations like this, they were about to arrest him when Morgan's phone started ringing! The unsub turned round startled as he saw the BAU he ran round the sofa and grabbed Jason holding his gun to Jason's head.

"You don't wanna do this!" hotch said

"He stole my girl!" the unsub replied tightening his grip around Jason.

"No, you were never in a relationship you came up with a sick fantasy and tried to make her live it out!" Morgan shouted narrowing his eyes to try and stare down the unsub.

"take that back!" the unsub shouted stepping forward, hotch continued to argue with him and Morgan and Jason came up with a plan, Morgan fired his gun in the air startling the unsub this gave Jason his opportunity he swung round gaining the upper had on the unsub, it happened so fast and in the moment bullets were fired and somehow the unsub managed to shoot himself in the arm allowing Morgan to run in and cuff him! They lead him out and drove back to the police station.

A few hours later back in Quantico the agents were all sat in the bullpen, Reid, Prentiss and JJ at their desks. Hotch and Rossi were stood by Reid desk talking and Garcia was having a girly chat with JJ and Prentiss. Morgan came out his office and walked down to where he was in full view of all the agents, catching their attention!

"I have a surprise for you all!" Morgan said


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan turned to face the bullpen doors and waved his Han into the air calling someone in, "you all remember Ellie right?" Morgan asked as now 12 year old Ellie spicer ran in and hugged Morgan!

"Ellie!" JJ exclaimed as she saw the little go, they had saved her 4 years ago from the prince of darkness! Morgan had meant Ellie when he was tied up and beaten by the unsub trying to arrest him, this connection they shared made the two inseparable! When everything was over Ellie had been adopted but the two still kept in touch!

"Hey Ellie, do you remember me?" Prentiss asked walking up to Ellie, she moved further round Morgan using his body to shield her! "Your hairs lovely and long again!" Prentiss commented trying to reassure her! The prince of darkness had cut Ellie's hair to try and avoid detection!

"What are you do here anyway, visiting uncle Morgan?" Hotch asked, Ellie stayed quiet and buried her head into Morgan!

"You've not gone shy have you?" Morgan joked pulling her round the front of him, she still clung to his T-shirt trying to shelter behind him, "tell them why your here!" Morgan said, as big smile spreading across her face! She responded but so Silently that no one could hear her!

"Where's that strong girl that defeated the prince of darkness gone?" Rossi asked crouching down to her, a tear formed in her eye as she reminisced about that day!

"I'm adopting Ellie!" Morgan exclaimed looking down into Ellie's eyes as she replaced her tears with a smile!

"Adopting?" Reid questioned!

"Yes know it all, adopting! What's up Reid you losing IQ?" Morgan joked making Ellie laugh!

"You can tell them!" Ellie whispered to Morgan!

"Ellie's adoptive parents were killed in a car crash 6 months ago, she ran me to tell me and 2 weeks ago when I heard she still hasn't been fostered I decided to adopt her!" Morgan explain

"Welcome to the family Ellie!" Garcia smiled staring into Morgan's eyes showing how proud she was of him!


End file.
